sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 24
This is the 24th Episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon This Episode Focuses on Blaze Fire, Glacier Ice & Rocky Road Earth Plot The Elemental Force Members feels like they need a break after trying to stop the heroes, but however they stumbled upon a Golfing Tournament that wins a large amount of Cash. The Elemental Force put their terrible Golfing Skills to the test against many of the other golfers, but the heroes have to enter to stop them. Would anybody play nice in the tournament? Golfing Goofballs (The Episode Started, just as the battle ends, with the Elemental Force getting pushed back by Team Piraka & Team Sonic.) Blaze Fire: (noticing the Guard Bots are getting smashed one by one, while the Elemental Force tried to use their key elemental attacks at the heroes) Were outnumbered 10 to 3! Glacier Ice: We can't back down now! (Launches ice wall) We can do this! Blaze Fire: (suddenly runs off) Good luck with that! Glacier Ice: (noticing this) ?! You son of a...! (got rammed by Rocky Road Earth, who was being thrown by the combine strength of Jackson & Knuckles) GUN! Jackson Piraka: That oughta cool them off for a while. Thanks for the hand with the teamwork, Knuckles. Knuckles: No problem, I knew these gym exercises would come in handy one day. Rico Rahkshi: Either way, these Elemental Force are just a nuisance trying to clean up the mess we've made against Mecha Tech & the others. Sonic: I bet these 3 are off crying, somewhere right about now. Fred Fox: Haven't seen them crying before. either lava drops, ice cubes or tiny baby peapples? (With the Elemental Force) (They are seen, sulking their way out of town, heading back to base.) Rocky Road Earth: We did bad, don't we? Blaze Fire: Yeah, we feel so cheated out of our victory, we can't lose! Glacier Ice: (sighs) Still, if we can focus on more training for sports, we might as well try to gain more focus & plan ahead. What do you think about that, Rocky Road? (Stops to see that Rocky Road Earth wasn't around them) Rocky? Rocky? Blaze Fire: Ollie Ollie Oxen Free! (Noticing Rocky Road near a wall) There you are. Rocky Road Earth: (is seen standing in front of a wall with a big poster) (staring at a poster) Glacier Ice: Rocky? Are you ok? Blaze Fire: Hey...! (Snaps his fingers to snap him out of his trance, but caused Rocky Road Earth to deform, fall down into pieces before reforming himself, lying on the ground) Ok, what's clogged up your brain, if you had one? Rocky Road Earth: (points to the poster) That, see? (The Elemental Force turned to the poster, which stats that the new Golfing Tournament will be held on the island, with loads of gold bricks & a large cash prize to the winning team of the tournament.) Glaicer Ice: A golfing tournament? Does this count as a sport? Blaze Fire: Yeah, look at all those gold & greens! I'll be number one! Glacier Ice: Ooh, delightful... (checks the ad part of the poster, which is a big discount on delicious cold snow cones) They even have a discount of snow cones. Blaze Fire: (slaps Glacier Ice out of his frosty trance) Come on, you winter wonderland you. We've got training of our own to do! (The Elemental Force heads out while Rocky Road carries Galcier) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes